Ménage à trois?
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: Francis and Romano sneak off during the middle of the night to enjoy a some alone time while their friends sleep the night away. Then a certain Prussian happens to wake up, and from there their night only gets better. Framano/Prumano/Implied Frain


**Ménage à trois?**

"Shh, be quiet you idiot or you'll wake up Gilbert and Antonio!" Lovino hissed, gripping Francis hand tightly as he led him down a dark hall in search of the farthest off bedroom. Francis had decided to invite his friends over for the night, and they had all fallen asleep together in the living room after goofing off all night. The problem arose; quite literally, when Francis awoke in the middle of the night climbed over Romano, the Frenchman's beau, claiming that a 'sweet little' dream had left him horny and needy for him in that seductive voice of his.

Romano rolled his eyes just thinking about the sorry expression on the other's face as the Frenchman whispered that he 'needed' him. However, it obviously wasn't too sorry; the Italian's face had heated up promptly along with the rest of his body, just as it always did when Francis whispered hotly in his ear. A seducer, that's exactly what the Frenchman was.

"Come on, in here." The Italian muttered, opening a door and pushing Francis inside. He glanced back to make sure neither of those annoying friends had woken up. Assured, he quickly walked in after Francis, and quietly closed the door shut behind him. "I swear, someday you're going to cause me to go crazy…"

Francis let out a small chuckle, taking the others man's hand, and started to pull him over to the bed.

""It looks like I already have. Plus, you have no room to judge, Lovino. Let me think, was it not last week, we were at your brother's and you pulled me aside after dinner to…"

Romano immediately flushed, ripping his hand away from the Frenchman. "That was your fault! You we're the one acting all seductive and fucking teasing me throughout the entire meal! Don't you even try to act like that was because I wanted to. It was completely your fault." He huffed, recalling back on the memory.

Francis raised his hands in defense. "I'm only saying."

"Only saying my ass, you jerk." Romano replied, grabbing the other by the arm to pull him closer. His ran offer the shadowy figure of Francis, thanks to the darkness of the room and the light shining through the window. He could feel the light warm breathing from the Frenchman, and he almost smirked. "Now turn around..." He whispered softly, leaning towards Francis' ear, and gave it soft nip. The Frenchman shivered slightly, and turned around as Lovino had asked. He loved it when Romano was demanding, and took control of things in the bedroom. It never failed to bring heat to every inch of him.

"What are you going to do to me, monsieur Vargas?" Francis purred, pushing his backside up against the other's crotch.

Romano froze save for his hands that found themselves at the other's waist, and his eyes glancing down at what the Frenchman was doing. His hands ran down Francis' waist and down to his ass, gently squeezing the firm cheeks in his hands. The soft noise that slipped from the other's mouth almost made Romano grin with satisfaction. He pushed Francis onto the bed, and crawled over him, gently holding the other's arm behind his back.

"What am I going to do, hm?" Lovino hummed, raising a brow. "I'll tell you…" He leaned down close to the Francis' ear. He nipped at the shell, and slowly ran his tongue along it, finding it amusing at how the Frenchman shuddered underneath him. "I'm not going to have sex with you." With that the Italian promptly climbed off the Frenchman, and off the bed straightening his clothes back out.

"Wait…? What!? Why!?' Francis exclaimed, sitting up, expression full of discontent.

"Oh I don't know…" Romano said sarcastically, his hands resting at his hips. "Maybe that lame line you just pulled ruined the entire fucking moment!"

"What line?"

Oh, if only Francis could see the incredulous look on Romano's face in the dark room. "Oh… monsieur Vargas…what are you going to do to me? That was so stupid!"

Huffing Francis crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Romano, not caring for the fact he couldn't see his face. "You usually don't mind when I pull things like that! That isn't even fair!" He exclaimed, suddenly finding a hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Didn't I say not to be too loud…They'll hear you…" Romano slowly removed his hand, and stared down at the Frenchman, his eyes starting to focus slightly on the details of Francis' face.

"But you…" The Frenchman was interrupted by a set of smooth lips pressing against his own, and a hand on his chest pushing him back down against the bed.

"Just shut the hell up…" Romano muttered softly against the Frenchman's lips. He wasn't giving in to the Frenchman; he was simply trying to keep him happy so that he'd keep quiet, and not wake the others. That would be his excuse of course.

Francis sighs into the kiss, more than pleased to have the other's lips on his. Swirling his tongue inside of Francis's mouth, Romano began lifting the Frenchman's shirt over his head, his fingers itching to touch his skin.

Francis couldn't do more than moan softly at Lovino's touches, as his fingers ran over his skin, and teased his nipples. He enjoyed his position underneath Lovino, and the possessiveness that poured into the man's touch.

However, while he was enjoying the feel of Lovino's hands at his skin, he was growing rather impatient, and the bulge in his pants made it obvious, that he simply wanted the Italian to take him. To show that he was tired of waiting around, reached down to tug at the waist band of the other's pants, struggling to pull them off.

"Impatient…hm?" Lovino hummed, helping the Frenchman out by wiggling the rest of the way out of his pants, and simply tossing them over to the side of the bed.

"Well it did take a lot of convincing just for to get you in here. That took up quite a lot of time."

Romano shrugged, "Sounds like a problem." Despite his aloof response, he didn't waste any more time to remove the rest of their clothing, save for their undergarments. He pressed a stream of kisses along the Frenchman's chest, and started teasingly stroking Francis' clothed cock, delightfully taking in the whines and encouraging whimpers that slipped from his lips.

As a moan fell from the Frenchman's mouth, the door to the bedroom creaked open, and light suddenly filled the entire room, making both Francis and Romano freeze in their actions.

"O-Oh…"

Francis sat up, and Romano lifted his head, slowly turning around to find Gilbert staring at them with a slowly reddening face.

"I…. Wow, you guys are pretty clever. Waiting for me and Antonio to fall asleep, and then skip out on us to have fun on your own."

Reddening with embarrassment and anger at being interrupted, Romano hops off the bed, and marches over to the Prussian. "Get the hell out. Now."

"Okay.. okay.." Raising his hands up in defense, Gilbert took a step back, but not before accidentaly letting his eyes wander briefly to the noticeable bulge in the Italian's underwear.

Lovino followed his gaze, his eyes widening and face turning an even brighter shade of red. He looked back up at the Prussian's face, who was equally red, and speechless.

"Get. Ou—"

"Why don't you just join us Gilbert~?"

It started off a bit awkward, Romano grumpily fumbling with the Prussian's pants, his hands shaking from his thought to be hidden excitement as his French lover watched from the bed. Not minutes later, Gilbert had become a mess of moans and soft whimpers having the Italian on his knees in front of him, expertly sucking him off. Lovino's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, and teased him mercilessly pushing the pink muscle into the slit, and running along the underside throbbing veins.

Gilbert gazed down at the other man, curling his fingers into the rich dark locks of hair, panting softly. Sure he had these kind of thoughts of Romano before, but he was quickly shot down by the over protective Antonio. Then when Lovino and Francis had started dating right under their nose, he knew that he definitely couldn't get in between, and left it at that in respect. At the moment however, he couldn't be any more pleased that he had been wrong.

"Gott, Roma you're so hot…" He murmured, bucking his hips up towards the heat of Lovino's mouth.

Romano glanced up at him with lidded hazels eyes, pleased that he was the one causing the lewd noises that came from the Prussian's lips. From his spot on the bed, Francis watched his lover please his friend, growing a bit irritated, and little displeased that he had suggested this. It was sexy seeing the Italian, make Gilbert shudder in pleasure, but Francis himself was now turned on beyond belief, and wanted his own relief to his torture.

Seeking attention, he started touching himself, moaning Romano's name loudly, his eyes fluttering shut. His fingers trailed lightly over his chest, to play with his nipples, while he pumped his cock with his other hand. He arched his back, pretending Romano was the one touching him, and gasped.

"Fuck… w-wait..." Gilbert begged rolling his hips eagerly, not wanting Romano to stop before he got to come. If only Francis would stay quiet just long enough.

But he didn't. Francis moaned wantonly, running his thumb over his leaking head.

Romano removed his lips from around the Prussian's cock, placing small kisses at the base and up the entire shaft first. He glanced back at Francis, his ears and cheeks red watching the Frenchman pleasure himself.

"No…" Gilbert whined, his hips bucking, instantly missing the Romano's lips around him.

"Shut up and come here." Romano commanded, grabbing hold of Gilbert's hand, and pulling the shaky man to the bed. "No one said we were done with you."

The Italian fished a small bottle of lubricant from the Frenchman's thrown pants, and coated his cock in it, hissing softly at the cool sensation. There was a rustling behind him, after he had situated himself between Francis' legs, and he felt smooth lips at his skin. Gilbert sucked, nipped and licked at the soft flesh of Lovino's neck, making him shiver excitably, a sweet moan eliciting from his lips.

If he could send him shuddering from just kissing at his neck, Romano only wondered what else he could do elsewhere with those lips. He'd have to find out another time though.

Francis whined, bucking his hips up needily and impatiently seeing that he was still being paid no mind. He felt like he was being teased by the sexy flushed look on his lover's face, and the delicious sounds he wished he was the cause for.

Finally after catching the Italian's broken attention, Francis was pleased beyond reason when he was finally filled by Lovino's cock, rocking hips desperately with his thrusts.

"Fuck…you guys are kind of hot going at it like this." Gilbert muttered, tending to his own aching cock that had so rudely been forgotten. "But you guys are really going to leave me hanging like this?"

Romano responded with a grunt, "…He can suck you off. But don't think you'll get to touch him any other way." In accordance with his own words, he pulled out of Francis, and leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear. "Turn over for me, amore…" Francis was quick to obey, getting onto his hands and knees, and letting out a sharp cry when he was suddenly penetrated again by the Italian.

"Nn…good…" He moaned softly, leaving a trail of kisses down Francis' back as his hips rocked against the Frenchman's. After a few short moments, Francis lips were around the Prussian's cock, gliding his tongue up and down along the sides, and the veins, toying at the slit. Gilbert's hand rested on top of Francis' head, fingers laced into the long, messy locks of blonde hair.

Romano glanced up briefly with lidded eyes, entranced at the lusty expression on the Prussian's face. The curve of his lips as they remained in an open state, and the sounds of sex that spilled from them called out to Romano, and he found himself pulling Gilbert towards him to press those lips to his own.

They kissed messily, tongues swirling and tangling with each other's as they roughly fucked the Frenchman from both ends.

Gilbert left little warning, besides for the groan of approval that got sucked into his heated kiss before leaving Francis with a mouth and face full of his hot cum. Then within a few moments and a little more the other two followed, their grunts and moans filling the room.

After the height of their intertwined pleasure subsided, sleep overcame them. Romano finding himself tucked between the two, Francis with his head resting on the Italian's chest, and Gilbert with his arm over his torso keeping his close

The next morning, Romano, Francis, and Gilbert all stumbled down the lit hall, immediately welcomed by a grumpy, frowning Spaniard.

"You guys sure are rude, sneaking around in the middle of the night without me. I heard you guys in there, you know." Antonio pouted, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. "Well I heard Francis." He said, green eyes flickering over to the half-asleep blonde.

Cursing lightly under his breath, Romano elbowed Francis in the rib, and turned his head to hiss in his ear. "This is why I told you not to be so loud!"

Gilbert simply snorted, trying his best not to laugh. He was unfazed by the situation despite the light reddening painted on his pale cheeks, and found it more amusing than anything. Maybe if Antonio had got up when he did, he could have joined too.

Romano narrowed his eyes however, gaze flittering over to the Albino. He was embarrassed enough as it was without the other's annoying cackling. "And you better keep you damn mouth shut, or this will never happen again!"

"You were going to do this again? And without me? The Spaniard lamented, "That's totally not fair, Romano! I of miss hearing Francis sound like that…" He sighed as his thoughts drifted to times long before. " Knowing my little Roma can make Francis make those noises… makes me kind of proud, and a little sad."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like endless hours as both Francis and Romano grew redder and redder. Gilbert on the other hand, burst out into laughter, but only momentarily before he found himself shoved roughly against the wall. "Shut your fucking mouth, Gil." Romano snarled, their faces close enough that if he really wanted to, he could easily kiss him, especially if he let himself be reminded of the night before. Romano huffed and loosened his grip on his shirt, then stepped back over to Francis.

His arms wrapped protectively around the Frenchman, fighting back the progressively growing heat in his cheeks. "You keep your hands off Francis...unless I say so."

* * *

Reviews would be... nice... ;n;

By the way, I'm sure you noticed... I think Romano would be more of go-getter during sex...He is Italian after all... And I just like France taking up the butt. Simple as that.


End file.
